


The Super Stark Bros

by Parodiouis (Jeniouis)



Category: Super Mario Bros., The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers and Super Mario fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Modern Setting, People get shot but no one dies, Steve and Tony are real bros, Work In Progress, hulk is a bad guy, jarvis is a bad guy, this is what happens when you play too many old video games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Parodiouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are out on a double date when a big green guy snatches their girlfriends. Determined to save them the two set out with some new friends to save them, battling strange people from Marveland along the way.</p><p>(I suck at summaries by the way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the characters in the fic represent a character from the Super Mario video games except for Fury, Phil and Brock.
> 
> Tony = Mario  
> Steve = Luigi  
> Pepper = Princess Peach  
> Peggy = Princess Daisy  
> Natasha and Clint = Toads  
> Loki and Thor = Yoshi's  
> Hulk = Bowser  
> Bruce Banner = Professor Elvin Gadd (E. Gadd)  
> Victor Von Doom = Kamek (Magikoopa)  
> Winter Soldier, The Mandrian = Castle Bosses  
> Jarvis = Ghosts  
> Hydra and AIM Soldiers = The different koopas and obstacles that are in the game.  
> Marveland = Mushroom Kingdom
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

“What the hell is this?” Fury asked as he walked up, gesturing to the object of interest. 

In the middle of Sandy Hook beach in New Jersey, SHIELD agents were swarming around a giant tube in the sand with some sort of covering that had the words MARVELAND embroidered in it and were in the midst of build a structure around it. Phil walked up beside him, staring at the protruding green pipe with him. 

“We have no idea. It appears to be a tunnel that travels somewhere but our exterior trackers can only get so far before some sort of force field malfunctions the reception.” 

“Has anyone tried to remove the covering?” 

“Not yet, we were waiting for further instructions.” 

“Are you sure this is where we lost Doctor Banner.” Fury asked Phil, turning to face him. 

“Yes; he was here researching some high traces of gamma ray exposure and was videotaping his progress when he suddenly disappeared.” 

“Alright, well get all our combat units in position and let’s pop this tube open.” Fury said as he turned around to walk away. 

“Alright, you heard the man. I want everyone in their positions ASAP.” Coulson yelled over the comms. 

Within twenty minutes everything was in place and some poor rookie was sent to uncover the pipe. He walked up to the tube slowly and cautiously and pulled away the… fabric? Everyone thought it would have been heavy and hard but man pulled the sheet away from the opening of the pipe easily with a look of deep confusion. 

Nothing happened at all. The man stood there with the designed sheet and the tube didn’t do nothing more than sit there. All the agents let out a sigh of relief. 

“Alright, let’s send down a-“ Fury started but was cut off when the a rumbling shook the ground causing several people to fall and the structure they were building to collapse. “What’s going on?” Fury shouted. 

“I have no idea.” Phil said. 

The tube started sparking with lightening and then a gigantic green object shot out of the tube, high into the air, then fell back down to the earth, landing on its feet. 

The figure looked around at them slowly and ominously before it roared viciously. 

“Puny Humans. Hulk take over.” The green being growled before jumping miles into the sky and hopping away like an over grown rabbit. 

“What the hell?! We need track that thing down and send him back to… Marveland or wherever he comes from.” Fury said in shock. 

“Yes, sir.” Phil said before running off and yelling orders at the agents. 

“Agent Rumlow, cover that thing back up.” Fury shouted at the rookie agent. The agent shuddered but walked back up to the tube, reaching the fabric back over it but an electrical burst sent him flying back. 

A man covered in metal armor, with a green tunic and green cape flew out of the tube, hovering high in the air. 

“Excuse me but have you seen my big, green friend.” The man asked in a dark voice. The terrified agent nodded and pointed toward the direction the first weirdo had jumped away. 

“Come on boys. This is out new home.” The caped man shouted down the tube and flew away in the direction Rumlow was pointing. 

Seconds later crowds of people in suits that had AIM and HYDRA printed on them came flooding out of the tube. The agents tried to stop them but they used weird guns and some strange powers to push them off. 

“We have to retreat. AGENTS PULL BACK.” Fury shouted at them and the SHEILD operation packed up and ran. 

“We have a huge problem on our hands.” Phil said once he and Fury were in a car, speeding down the highway. 

“Obviously, Mr. Coulson. We need to track down that big, green guy and figure out what he wants. Call the council and get our hellicarrier in the sky along with other air support.” 

“Yes, sir.” Coulson said, already dialing on his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why i'm updating this idk. I should probably scrap this idea but i haven't abandoned a story to date so ill keep going.

Tony and was on a double date with his little brother, Steve. Steve was sixteen, six foot one, and littered with muscles but Tony still called him his little brother, much to the blonde’s annoyance. This was Steve’s first date and he was all blush and giggles with his new girlfriend Peggy. Tony was there with his longtime girlfriend, Pepper. They have been dating since freshmen in high school and now Tony was twenty-two. The four were dining in a New York casual restaurant.

“So Stevie tells me that the Stark family is full of geniuses.” Peggy said sweetly and Steve blushed as if on cue.

“Yeah, I went to college at fourteen and _Stevie_ ,” Tony said his name in a sweet voice just to see him blush more and the girls giggled, “Is heading to MIT with me this fall.”

“Yeah, he told me. I’m going to MIT in the fall too.”

“That’s wonderful; you too can stay close. Are you graduating early too?” Pepper asked.

“Oh no, I’m not that smart. I’m graduating on time; I’m eighteen.” Tony smiled politely at here and snuck Steve a look that said, ‘you didn’t tell me that.’ Steve returned a look that said, ‘chill Tony, its only two years.’

“What are you going to be taking up?” Tony asked and Steve groaned, knowing this was the interrogation part of the evening, especially now that he knew Peggy was legally an adult.

“Architecture,” She answered, “What about you and Steve?”

“We’re both majoring in Mechanical Engineering.” Steve said proudly; glad to be studying the same subject as his brother, “But Tonio’s working on his doctorate.” Steve said using their mother’s nickname for him. Tony blushes and kicks his leg under that table.

They continued laughing and talking, having a jolly good time until they hear a roar that trembles the entire street.

“What was that?” Steve asked Tony, who shrugged looking out the window.

The four get up and follow a crowd out to the street, looking up. A green giant burst through a build, landing on the ground in front of them and the people start running in panic, running, screaming, and shouting.

“Hulk wants queen.” The green imbecile roared and started picking up different women, looking at them, and then threw them back on the ground.

The two Starks grabbed their girlfriends and started running down the street towards their cars but the Hulk jumped in from of them and snatched the girls, slapping the boys into the side of a building, knocking them out. Then he roared and hopped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
